


Waltz for the Moon

by The_Exile



Category: Stella Glow, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rowen tries to go on his usual night patrol but the moon looks all wrong and there's an eerie song stuck in his head.





	

Rowen hadn't found himself humming that tune for a long time.

The song that Rowen couldn't get out of his head as he glanced up at the moon was slow and somber, like a funeral march, but also soft and feminine, constantly fading but never quite silent, a whisper that still cut through the soul like a chill wind, a cadence that fell like rain. The old man didn't particularly want to be singing the song - it was eerie, making the whole world feel slightly less safe, as though the moon itself were intruding with its pale blue light, the shadows on its unusually large, clear surface not quite right for the time of year. Rowen suddenly felt a lot colder. Maybe I'm getting too old to go on these night patrols alone, he thought as he tried to pick up his pace, swinging his arms in time to the music just to give them something to do.

If the song really did mean what he thought it meant, he doubted he would have many remaining moments of peace. He didn't think he would suddenly just remember that song and be unable to stop singing it for absolutely no reason. The moon hadn't reminded him of that time for a long while. He had managed to replace it with so many more pleasant memories under the moonlight. He had been forced to, if he wanted to stay sane whenever night fell. 

It shouldn't be possible, though. The barriers between Rieze Maxia and the outer Universe might be down again but nobody had been foolish enough to reopen that particular gate... had they?

The rapier at his side, the one he habitually swung like a conductor's baton, began to feel uncomfortably heavy. He had told none of his current companions that it wasn't just a sword, just as he hadn't told them the real story behind his nickname of the Conductor.

Despite his urge to head home early, he instead took one more full patrol of the area, scanning the skies for the telltale signs of crimson vines of light that burst out of the moon or the wings of angels with voices of pure despair.


End file.
